Carol's Story
by favorite5
Summary: Just a little short story about an Carol from Divergent Fan Fic. This includes her aptitude test, choosing ceremony, and first interaction with Tris! It's better than it sounds, I promise :)
1. Chapter 1

**{Author's Note}  
****This is going to be a short story of Carol's aptitude test and choosing ceremony! (If you haven't read my fanfic, Divergent Fan Fic, I recommend you do because this will make a lot more sense.) Random but I wanted to do it….Soo here it is!**

**~Carol~**

The sun peaks through my window and burns into my eyes. I roll around in my bed and try to block it out, but the rays move covering me in a layer of sunshine. I groan and peel the covers off myself.

"Carol! Are you excited?" My mother asks at my door. I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"Yes Mom. Supper excited!" I say trying to sound convincing. The truth is I've been dreading this day for a while.

I have to take the aptitude test.

And tomorrow chose whether I stay in Amity or transfer to another faction.

I step into the bathrooms filled with giggling girls talking about how they're going to do their hair for choosing day and what they'll wear.

I smile at them and stall my time by brushing my golden hay colored hair, and washing my face in the sink.

I wait until they're all gone before I shower. This is the only time I ever get to feel alone in Amity, and it scares me sometimes. I've grown up around people so naturally I am drawn towards them.

I turn the water on in the farthest stall to the left and the cold sends chills down my spine. I kick the wall with my foot and turn the knob to the right.

Heat pours though my veins and I smile. Accidentally finding this trick when I was ten comes in handy.

I let myself sing loudly because I know no one will be in here and there are no cameras in here.

"What if I say I'm not like the others? What if say I'm not just another one of your plays? You're the pretender! What if I say I will never surrender!?" I yell into the water.

It's a Dauntless song I heard them singing once. I prefer Dauntless music.

I've always admired the Dauntless. I know I'm not the only one that does. Last year there was an Abnegation girl that transferred there. Everyday she would watch them jump out of the train.

The water cuts off and I stand soaking in the steam. I quickly shake out my hair and get dressed. I put on a pair of lose red jeans and yellow shirt. When I walk out of the bathroom my mother is there.

"We're going to be late! Why did you take so long?" Her words are harsh but her voice is sweet and I shrug.

Time to take the aptitude test.

Time to determine my future.

**~Page Break~**

I walk into room six and a Dauntless woman is waiting for me. She looks a little bit like a man, but has kind eyes and a warming smile.

Mirrors cover all the walls in the room so I can see myself from all angles.

I plop into the reclining chair in the center. The machine next to it makes me cautious. "Hi. I'm Tori." She says. I just nod.

This looks like a room where people are tortured.

The woman smiles at me. "It doesn't hurt." She says.

I smile back. "Do I have to read anything?" I ask. If I do I will surely fail the test and become factionless.

She laughs and starts pressing wires to me. "No."

I close my eyes and look at the light on the ceiling. It pours into my closed eyes and I pretend I'm at home in my bed.

"Drink this." She says handing me clear liquid.

"Is this drugged?" I ask. Ever since I found out Amity drugged there bread, I haven't been one for drugged things.

She laughs and pushes the dark hair in her eyes away. "No. Just drink it."

I lift it to my lips and take a sip. My eyes close.

**~Page Break~**

When my eyes open I am standing. I'm in the cafeteria but all the tables are empty. In front of me are two baskets a knife the length of my forearm, and a slice of cheese.

I stare at them unsure of what to do.

I hear a woman's voice. "Choose."

Reaching both hands out I pick up the knife and cheese.

I turn around to look at the woman, but no one is there.

I am alone. I start to panic.

Suddenly the world around me changes and I'm on a bus. There is a man reading a newspaper. The front page has a picture of a man the headline reads, "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended."

The boy's hair is shaggy and light brown. He looks young and his eyes are dark brown. I feel like I don't know him.

But I want to.

"Do you?" The man asks angry.

I shake my head. "Never seen him before in my life." The man grabs me. I immediately hold up the knife in my hand.

I have no idea how to wield it, but it gives me a sense of protection.

"Let go of me." I say.

The man drops me and impact stings on my knees.

"If you knew him you could save me!" The man yells.

I'm getting very frustrated. "I don't know him!" I scream back at him.

"Yes you do! You could save me! You could save me!" He screams stepping towards me.

Suddenly he turns away and I am in the cafeteria again.

A small girl is standing there. "Teach me how to sing." She says.

Her hair is brown and curly and she has lots of freckles on her face.

"Teach you to sing?" I ask.

"Pretty please!" She squeals.

I stick the knife in my pocket. "Repeat after me," I say not knowing what to do. "Doe, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, doe!" I sing.

"Can I have your cheese!?" She asks.

I hand it to her. "Sure." I say.

"Thank you!" She sings and skips away.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Well that was weird." A voice says exactly what I was thinkning.

**{A/N}**

**So! What'd you think? The song in there is called The Pretender by Foo Fighters just incase you care…. Thanks for reading! Another chapter of this story should be up soon! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Love Y'all! Xoxo!**

**~AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Author's Note}**

**If you have ****Divergent**** with bonus content, you know Tris' initiation is **_**Help I'm Alive**_** by Metric. Carol's is **_**What You Waiting**__**For **_**by Gwen Stefani.**

**~Carol~**

I shake my head back and forth trying to bring sense back to myself. "What was that?" I ask but know one's in the room.

I bite my lip and stare at the ceiling.

Tori walks in, a little bead of sweat rolls down her forehead.

"That was very interesting Carol." She says. Something's troubling her.

I nod. "What's my faction?" I ask.

She looks around. "Um, I don't know."

I blink hard, as if this is a bad dream I'm trying to wake up from. "You don't know?"

She nods, "You altered the simulation. It usually progresses in a liner fashion, but picking the knife and cheese changed it. Lying to the man rules out Candor. Attempting to murder him suggests Dauntless."

"I didn't attempt to murder him." I point out.

She ignores me. "Giving the little girl your cheese suggests Abnegation, but murdering the man doesn't."

"I didn't murder him." I say again.

She waves her hand to shush me, like my words will destroy her though process. "Being a crappy teacher to that little girl rules out Erudite too."

I wasn't that bad of a teacher.

"So you're saying I have the aptitude for Amity and Dauntless?" I ask.

She looks at me, her eyes wide, and presses a finger to her lips. "You are Divergent." She says. "You can't tell anyone this, Carol. They'll kill you if they find out."

"Who's they?" I ask. "And why am I dangerous?"

"I'll record your results as Amity. Tell them that's what you got." She says.

I nod. My head is spinning as she helps me up. "Thanks." I say.

"Chose wisely." Tori says.

**~Page Break~**

I stand in my doorway and look at my room one last time. I'll probably never see it again.

"Ready?" My mother asks.

I nod. I feel guilty for wanting to leave. I don't know if I have what it takes to be Dauntless.

Obviously I'm not smart enough for Erudite, honest enough for Candor, or selfless enough for Abnegation.

I try to mask my feelings as I go to the choosing ceremony. Amity holds the Ceremony this year, which only makes me feel guiltier.

When we get there, I line up against the wall with a Candor girl. "What are you choosing?" I ask.

She looks around and smiles at me. "Abnegation." She says. I just nod and brush hair from my eyes. "You're really short, you know that?" She says.

I just wave my hand. She looks a little offended but doesn't say anything.

The ceremony starts. After the intro, people start to be called in reverse alphabetical order.

The first person to transfer is a boy I know named Johnny. He transfers to Erudite. Most of the Amity look offended but I don't.

He's gotta do what he's gotta do.

A few people join Dauntless, all Dauntless born.

An Abnegation boy waves at me. I smile back at him and wonder if he's as nervous as I am. He picks Dauntless sending nervous glances through the Abnegation.

When the line of people starts to thin down I feel a panic rise in me.

What am I going to do? What do I believe?

Did society fall because of war, or cowardice?

A Candor boy catches my eye. He gives me a smile and I feel like I've seen him somewhere.

He takes the knife and pours his blood on Dauntless.

A man stands up and leaves, probably his father.

After him, an Erudite girl with fiery red hair transfers to Dauntless. She receives a few wolf whistles, which Johanna quickly stops.

You can't have war if you aren't brave.

But you can't be brave if you have nothing to be afraid of.

"Carol Abner."

I stand up and hold the knife in my hand. I close my eyes and cut my hand, a scar that will remind me of this day forever will remain.

I hold my hand out.

Fate will let it fall where it belongs.

Fate will be my guide.

Gasps escape the crowd.

I am not a coward.

I am Dauntless.

**{A/N}**

**Get excited for the next chapter when she meets all the transfers for the first time…. And Tris!**

**Also! I LOVE music(If you can't tell) So in the last chapter (Should either be 3 or 4) Tell me if you want a list of "Carol Songs" Because I have them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Author's Note}**

**Sorry for lank of update, I forgot about this story….**

**~Carol~**

I run out of the building with the rest of the Dauntless and feel free. I have no idea where we're running, and I don't really care.

A train horn fills the air. "Are we jumping?" An Erudite buy asks me. I shrug.

The Dauntless born start running and the transfers fall behind them. They start piling in the cars.

I grab the side of the train and hurl myself into the car. I roll over to the side and start laughing.

Pretty soon the tall Candor boy that smiled at me is in the car with me. "Hello." I say breathlessly.

He smiles that same smile and another person jumps in. Flailing red hair sprawls everywhere.

"Chloe." She says sticking her hand out.

I shake. "Carol."

We both look at the Candor boy. He just smiles.

"Help!" Someone calls out. I poke my head out of the car to see the Abnegation boy that waved at me.

The Candor boy pulls him in the car in one motion. Where'd he get muscles like that?

"Thank you." He says brushing off his gray clothes.

"What's your name?" Chloe asks him. He shakes the dark hair out of his eyes.

"Noah." He replies.

I smile at him. He's cute like the Candor boy, but in a different way.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asks trying to fix her windswept hair.

I shrug. "Dauntless headquarters probably."

"Where's that?" She asks.

"I thought the Erudite's knew everything." The Candor boy says.

I smile in my head. Amity's supposed to hate Candor, but I like this boy.

And I suppose I'm not Amity and he's not Candor anymore.

We are both Dauntless.

I sit next to him on the edge of the car. "You're pretty quiet for Candor." I say.

"I'm actually called Christopher, but pretty quiet for Candor could suit me well." He says with a grin. I smile and tucker hair behind my ears. He's funny.

"So…." I say my voice training off. He doesn't say anything. He just watches the world go by in a blur through the fast train. His eyes flick from right to left and back again.

"Carol!" Chloe calls out. I turn around. She motions for me to sit by her and Noah.

"Yeah?" I ask squeezing between them. Noah blushes when my thighs touch his. I'm beginning to wish I didn't wear shorts.

"Why are you sitting with him? He's so weird." Chloe says.

I look back at Christopher, lost in thought. "He's not weird." Noah says offering his opinion.

I nod. "Maybe he just needed a friend." I suggest.

"Don't we all." Noah says.

"Siblings?" Chloe asks. Noah gives her a puzzled look. "Do you have any?"

Noah sighs and nods. "Older sister, Abnegation."

Chloe looks at me. I don't like how nosey she's being so I shake my head and keep quiet about my older brother that transferred to Candor.

"I have two little brothers, twins." She says talking about her family. I tune out and think of the coming weeks. Dauntless.

Me. In Dauntless?

**~Page Break~  
**

"We need to jump?!" Chloe yells.

"Yeah." Christopher says. "It's now or never."

Noah looks extremely scared. I grab his hand and Christopher grabs my other.

"Ready?" I ask.

They both smile at me.

"Now!" Christopher yells. I think I hear laughing coming from somewhere, but I'm not quite sure where exactly.

Solid impact shoots pain through my body. "Ow!" Noah yells.

A strong hand pulls me up. "Thanks." I say to whoever it was.

Chloe fixes her hair and stands next to me. "Where's the compound?" She asks.

A Dauntless man stands before us. "Hello, initiates. My name is Max. I am one of the Dauntless leaders. Congratulations on making it this far."

People don't make it this far?

"One of your first tests will be getting into the Dauntless compound." He says motioning to the edge of the roof. It's so far down you can't see the bottom. A weight in my stomach drops.

"Dauntless born, keep quiet. Transfers go first." Max says.

"Jump?" A pudgy Candor girl asks.

"Jump." Max says.

"Is there something at the bottom?" Noah asks bravely.

Max shrugs. "You tell me."

I know there is something at the bottom. They wouldn't just make all the initiates jump to their death.

Before I know it, I see Chloe run off the edge of the building. She screams in the air with delight.

"There's a net!" Someone yells.

"First jumper! Chloe!" A male voice says. A thunderous cheering erupts from the bottom.

"Me next!" The Candor girl says. She flies gracefully off the roof and into the depths of the Dauntless compound.

"Second jumper! Melissa!" A female voice booms. More cheering comes from the bottom.

Two boys, Paul and David, jump onto the net claiming their spots as third and fourth jumper.

Christopher, Noah, and I stand on the edge of the roof. I wonder if they're afraid of heights too.

"We don't have all day!" Max yells at us.

I look at Christopher. "Push me." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Do it now." I command.

"But-" He starts again.

"Now!" I yell.

"Okay! Alright!" He yells.

I start to fall and I panic. I should have stayed Amity. I should have-

I am cut off by an extended hand. "Name?" The voice is low and female.

"Carol?" I say like a question.

"Fifth jumper! Carol!" She yells pulling me off the net.

A tall dark skinned boy, with dark hair looks at me. "Welcome to Dauntless."

"Ahhhh!" A male voice ululates.

"Name?" A different boy, Man really, asks.

"Chris." Christopher says.

"Sixth jumper! Chris!" The man yells. He looks at the girl and winks at her.

"Shorting your name?" I ask Chris.

He smiles at me. "It suits me better."

"Seventh jumper! Noah!" The girl yells.

"Welcome to Hell, transfers." She says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**{A/N}**

**That's a wrap! The rest of Carol's story will be found in Divergent Fanfic! (It's actually pretty juicy) The next chapter has a list of songs used in writing this story. (Also has to do with Carol's relationship with Chris, Etc.) So if you're interested in that, click to chapter four. **


	4. Carol's Songs

**{Author's Note}**

**This does contain some spoilers for Divergent Fanfic, so if you haven't read that…. Go read it (:**

_Carol's Songs_

I picked five songs for Carol to match her number of five fears, so here are my songs for Carol and why…

1.**Pretender** by _Foo Fighters_**. **To me, this song matches the tone of Carol's thoughts extremely well, especially the beginning and chorus. Carol is not a person that would back down, nor is she like anyone else from Amity. This is also the song Carol sings in the shower in chapter 1.

2.**What You Waiting For **by _Gwen Stefani_. This song is Carol's initiation song. For her, it fits the tone of doing what you want and working hard and taking chances (Noah, Chris, befriending Tris, et cetera). This song perfectly describes training for her (fights, capture the flag, et cetera).

3.**You Are The One** by _Shiny Toy Guns_. This is Carol and Chris' love song. Even though it's not super lovey dovey, it suits them. Whenever I need to get in touch with the way they express their feelings for each other I listen to this song.

4. **Absolutely (Story of a Girl)** by _Nine Days_. This is the song that helped me create Carol, someone who has a little "it factor" in her and can also be fun and serious. If I ever have a problem finding her voice when writing I listen to this song. This was _almost _the song Chris sang to her in chapter 43.

5. **If You Only Knew **by _Shinedown. _I have no idea but whenever I here this song it makes me think of Carol. I think this song helps me understand that no matter how much Carol thinks she might regret something, she never actually does. She always stands by her decision once it is made.


End file.
